It Wasn't Me!
by GreaserG1rl201
Summary: After Soda's new bike gets ruined while Pony's the only one around, what will happen? Soda 12 Pony 9. Story idea from Neverendingpendulum.
1. The Bike

**All rights belong to S.E. Hinton!**

 **Soda- 12 Pony-9**

 ***Soda***

Mom and dad just bought me a new bike! It was big, blue, and very shiny. I was so happy with it and couldn't wait to test it out. I could already imagine it!

"Mom, can I please try out my new bike?" I made my eyes big, and my voice really sweet. Mom smiled at me. Her blonde curls just resting on her shoulder, her voice so kind and warm.

"Yes, just be careful, stay around here," she exclaimed, then Pony appeared out of the kitchen. He wore a look of curiosity, that made me smile. I really love how Pony acts, and he looks so innocent.

" I wanna come! Mommy can I watch Soda?" His eyes lit up as he looked out our mother. She kept the happy look, and her lively eyes smiled at Pony's innocent plea. It was very difficult to deny him.

"Of course honey, just listen to your brother, and be careful," he nodded quickly then looked at me with a smile to which I returned. Which made him laugh.

" Come on Pony, let's go," we grabbed our shoes, though Pony tried to sneak out without them, then we went outside, got the bike out of the shed, and set it near the driveway. After all that I realized I forgot to grab my helmet.

"Just a minute Pony, I forgot to grab my helmet," I explained, running back in to grab it. I knew I could trust Pony.

 ***Pony***

Soda ran inside to get his helmet, leaving me outside. His bike was so pretty! He sure was happy when he got it. I heard a vehicle coming down the road, but didn't think anything of it; people drive down our road all the time. This time though they were driving crazy, going all over the road, just barely missing mailboxes. It was speedin, and when it got to our house it swerved in just barely missing our mailbox, but taking out Soda's bike. It completely destroyed it! The wheels were bent, the handle bar was all crooked, and the body was smashed. Soda's not going to be happy about this.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Soda screamed, running to check out his bike. I swear his face turned as red as Santa's hat, he was so angry.

"I didn't do i-" I wasn't allowed to finish my thought.

"I don't want to hear it, you were the only one out here. I know it didn't destroy itself, I thought you were mor considerate than that, I can't believe you!" He really was angry.

"But Soda I-i di-" I was starting to cry, then he did it, he hit me! It kinda seemed to happen in slow motion once I felt the connection to my face. I felt every bit of it, all the stingy pain of it. I was so surprised, that I hadn't noticed I fell. I heard Soda call for Mom and dad, then another hum of a vehicle speeding down the road. I heard frantic footsteps running up to me, and Mom scream my name. It was then I was broke out of my daze, and realized I had fallen into the road, but I had realized a bit too late, because the car was speeding fast, and I hadn't even gotten up yet. The car laid on the horn and I tried struggled to get up, but tripped on my feet, I heard the horn again and then...

 **Mrs. Curtis**

I heard Soda yelling at Pony, then he yelled for Darrel and I. We both went outside to see what the problem was, and saw Pony looking a little shocked laying on the street, with a big red mark across his face. I then saw a big green truck speeding down the road. Terro filled my body.

"Pony!" I screamed, Darrel was already running to him. A look of recognition crossed Pony's face, as he noticed what was going on. The car laid on it horn, but it was still approaching fast, Pony tried to get up, but he couldn't get up fast enough. The horn went off again, and...

 **A big thanks to Neverendingpendulum for this idea, and allowing be to write another story for you, and another thanks to all of you that read my stories!**


	2. Shock

**All rights belong to S.E. Hinton!**

 ***Soda***

I watched in horror as the car came speeding towards my brother, of course I was unhappy with him, but I didn't want him to die. Dad took off running, and mom was frozen in fear on the steps. The car sped closer with many futile attempts on their horn. The car zoomed by, attempting to swerve, but they were approaching to fast. Dad leapt over and grabbed Pony's shirt, pulling him out of the road just befor the car got to him. He was in shock, and didn't respond to anything. Sweat ran down his face and he was real pale. The driver of the car slowed to a stop, and came running over to us.

"Is he alright, please tell me I didn't get him, oh my god, please!" A middle aged man, dark brown hair, hair free face, shouting and pleading on his way to us.

"Ponyboy, Pony, baby are you alright?" Mom asked checking him over, he didn't answer and the other man was still unanswered. "Honey please, I need you to talk to me!" Mom pleaded harder. The man reached us now, all his question still lingering, waiting to be answered.

" He's okay, right?" He looked Pony over.

"Well, you didn't hit him, but I think that was so frightening it sent him into shock," dad explained, and as if on cue Pony's face grew paler, his eyes went back in his head, and he sagged in dad's grip. Fear made its way back into my body.

"Dad, is he okay, I mean he's going to be okay, right?" I was so scared, and wanted more than anything to tell Pony I was sorry.

"Honey, we gotta take him to the hospital. Soda you call Darry, you know the Matthews number, tell him we're going to the hospital, and have him meet us there, can you do that?" He stayed very calm. I nodded, and ran to the house to phone my brother.

I dialed the number certain somebody would pick up.

 **"Hello, Matthew residence."** Two-Bits mom answered.

"Hi ma'am, may I speak to Darry, it's Soda." I spoke with a calm voice.

 **"What Soda?"** He questioned, but I couldn't quite tell what he was thinking.

"Look Dar, mom and dad are taking Pony to the hospital, dad wants you to go and meet us up there. I don't have anymore time to explain, I've got to go!" I hung up, and ran out the door, hopped in the truck, and left with my parents.

Dad drove slightly over the speed limit, but never got in trouble, Pony stayed pale and sweaty. We made it to the hospital doors and dad carried him in.

"Please help, my son has gone into shock, he needs to see a doctor." Dad informed the desk lady. She looked at him, and paged a doctor and some nurses, all of which took Ponyboy away with them.

"May I ask what happened?" She had a pleasant kind voice.

"He tripped, or fell into the road, there was a car coming, and he tripped on his feet while trying to get up. I made it to him just in time to pull him up, the car whizzed right by his face," he informed her calmly. She nodded.

"Well, that would do it. Don't worry, I'm sure they're just going to start an IV, and keep an eye on him. They might push antibiotics, but he should come around very soon, but I'll let the doctor tell you for sure," dad smiled and thanked her, then we had a seat in the waiting room to wait for Darry, and Pony.

"When we get home we're having a talk," mom informed me, dad backed her up saying he wanted the whole story. I agreed then no one said another word until Darry got there. Two-Bit, and his mom were there too, but his little sister was with her aunt.

"Dad, mom, what happened, is Pony alright?" Darry looked terrified, and the Matthews clan just hung back waiting for an answer.

"I'm sure he is, he just need to be checked out. We'll explain everything at home, honey," mom said getting up to hug my older brother. Everybody sat down then not five minutes later a doctor came out. He said almost the exact same thing as the desk lady, he also said he wanted Pony to stay overnight just to be sure since he was still really lethargic, whatever that means. As if he read my thought he said "unresponsive."

"Oh," I said, then he told us we could go see Pony and led us to his room. He was still pale and sweaty, and didn't really nipotice we were there, until Darry hugged him, but he still didn't really register it. I was so greatful Pony was going to be okay, but I was really dreading the talk with mom and dad, and now I'm sure my whole family is going to hate me.

 **Thank you to all who reviewed! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. ~Kate**


	3. Good Kids

**All rights belong to S.E. Hinton! Before I begin I would like to apologize for my leap of absence.**

 ***Pony***

I was released early in the morning. I felt much better and wasn't as pale, anyway that's what mom said. When we arrived home mom gave a weird look to dad, then to Soda. I wasn't sure what that was about until dad piped up.

"Soda, we need to have that discussion. Darry will you excuse us?" Darry complied leaving the room to go to his. Mom guided me to the couch, Soda sat beside me, and dad sat in his armchair.

"We want to know exactly what happened, and don't lie to us," mom sternly stated. I still wasn't quite sure what was going on, then Soda spoke up.

"I left Pony to watch my bike while I got my helmet. When I came outside the bike was ruined, I wasn't thinking and got upset. Yelling, I ran over to Pony and the heap that had once been my beautiful new bike, I pushed him. I didn't see the vehicle coming down the road, and I was blind with rage," Soda sighed sadly, suppressing a tear threatening to fall.

"Didn't you realize there was no possible way for him to do that to your bike? It was mangled, Soda. Pony couldn't have done that. It was impossible, plus you were supposed to keep an eye on him, honey. You weren't even supposed to be by the road, you know the rules," mom's voice was understanding yet stern.

"I don't know, I just. I'm sorry!" He was sobbing openly, holding nothing back he grabbed a hold of me and squeezed. "Pony, you h-have to understand. I would never ever hurt you! I was just acting on impulse, and I didn't mean it. Watching that car come at you was th-the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life. I just couldn't imagine life without you, I love you more than anything. Forget the stupid bike, I never want another bike in my whole life, as long as you forgive me. I'll live in my room if that's what it takes!" He finished. Dad looked at mom.

"I didn't even have to say anything," dad announced," Soda, you are grounded for a month. That means no going to hang out with Steve, or anyone else. Seeing as you were very emotionally scarred by what you witnessed I feel as that's a fit punishment. We aren't angry and we don't hate you. We were just disappointed in the decisions you made, you do understand that, correct?"

"Yessir," Soda nodded.

" You two are free to go," we both got up and gave our parents a hug glad that this was finally over.

" Soda, I don't hate you, I'm not even mad at you. I know you just got angry and never meant to put me in danger. It just sorta happened," I informed him on the way to my room which he followed me into.

"You mean that?" He asked sitting on my bed beside me.

" Yes," I stated laying down, he layed beside me draping his arm over me, and pulling me closer to him.

"I love you, Ponyboy."

"I love you too," I spoke through a yawn drifting off to sleep despite it being daytime. I heard footsteps in the hallway make their way into my room. They stopped by the bed, covering us up then I felt a kiss on my forehead. The footsteps faded away and stopped by the door I think.

"We have amazing kids," I heard dad whisper.

"yeah we do," you could almost hear the smile on moms face. I felt a warm feeling in my chest then drifted to sleep.

 **Please tell me what you thought.**


End file.
